Together At Last
by LittleLotte-xox
Summary: A short E/C OneShot. It starts in the Final Lair sequence. What happens when Christine doesn't get on the boat with Raoul. R&R si'l vous plait!


Together At Last

**a/n: Hey, this is my first phic. It's just a OneShot. Raoul is severely OOC and I know that. So, please don't review just to say that. The story starts in the Final Lair sequence, and ends in the Final Lair scene. The story rambles a bit. But.. well, review please! Oh, and this is E/C. I like E/C and R/C so.. You can hate me, but I love the Fop! Ok, on with the story!**

**-Christine's POV-**

I whispered one last 'I love you' to my dearest Raoul. I loved him, but I was torn between two men. Raoul, my sweet, gentle, childhood sweetheart and fiancee. And my Angel of Music. I didn't even know his name. He has just always been my Angel of Music. My secret tutor...My confused lover. Or, to everyone else the wicked Phantom of the Opera.

I knew how much Raoul loved me, but things were much too simple with him. Everything was predictable, and we lead a fairytale life. But I didn't want any that. I wanted my Angel. He had been living a lonely life in the Opera House for, God only knows, how long. It was time for me to set him free.

I walked slowly down to where my Angel was standing. He stood, hunched slightly to the side, clutching the rope that tied itself around Raoul and his neck. _His magical lasso_, my friend, Meg, had told me. I slipped into the murky water that barely came up to my waist. The freezing water stung my legs, but only warmth psread throughout my body.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known?" _I sang to mon ange. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and the wedding gown I wore trailed out on top of the water. _"God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" _And with that last note, I kissed him. He didn't quite know how to respond, but he was learning fast. I pulled back for a moment to look into his dark and mysterious gaze. The corner of his mouth was twitching ever so slightly. He couldn't believe that I had kissed him. Truth be told, neither could I.

I began to smile, but kissed him again, quickly this time. This kiss was more passionate, and the embrace was warmer. I wanted to remain like this for all eternity but there were things to be settled. I pulled away slowly, grinning in pure bliss. But, to my surprise, my sweet lover was not sharing that same happiness. He was crying. Thick, sad tears streaked his distorted and unmasked face. His body shook with every sob. Each sob, and each tear were taking a small piece of my hear away. I had thought that such a lovely kiss between us would show me, once again, that beautiful smile that I had not seen in too long a time.

"Take her...forget me...leave me alone..." He walked slowly up the stairs, gently pushing me towards Raoul. I had to save Raoul! Although he wasn't the man my heart beat for anymore, he was going to die like this. "Forget all you've seen...go now. Don't let them find you..." Raoul gasped for air as I pulled the noose off of his neck. "Take the boat...swear to me, never to tell! The secrets you know, of the Angel in Hell!"

With that, I freed Raoul of the last of his ropes. I hugged him tightly, joyed that he was alright. He must have been so scared... Raoul had almost died because of the problems between me and the Opera Ghost. Oh, how I wish he hadn't come tonight. He was complicating things greatly.

I looked behind me nervously as Raoul led me farther from my Angel.

'_I must go to him...'_ I thought quickly

"Raoul. I must leave you. I am terribly sorry, but I must go..." I turned, but he grabbed my hand, in shock. His mouth was parted slightly, and his eyebrows were creased deeply in confusion.

"Christine! What? How could you go back to him? He almost killed me! That...man...is a murderous beast. Come with me, I'll lead you out of this damned place." He took my hand again and pulled me towards the Phantom's gondola.

"No, Raoul! I cannot be with you...You have to understand...I need him, and he needs me. Please, let me go."

"He makes you happy...he scares you...you "need" him...you...love him...? He doesn't love you, Christine! He only wants to..have..you. Christine, you will only be another treasure in his collection of stolen goods. Come with me, you'll be safe! Please, Christine! I love you! Come with me!"

"Oh, Raoul..." Tears welled in my eyes. Why must I always have difficult choices to make? What does everyone want from me? I am only 19... I am not capable of deciding the futures of everyone around me. "I'm going to leave now, Raoul. Please understand." I turned and walked away. He did not come after me, but stood in the water, alone. Raoul swallowed rather loudly. It sounded as if he was swallowing back tears. Oh, I was causing everyone so much grief...

"If you leave now, you can never come back to me. After he has hurt you, and you living, God only knows where, I will not welcome you in with open arms, Christine. If you go to him now, you will have no one...Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand. But, Raoul, it is you who does not understand. I do not need you. I do not, have not, and never will depend on you for happiness of any sort. I love my Angel of Music...Goodbye, Raoul."I felt miserable, distraught, loved, alone, and overjoyed as I wandered around the home of my Angel. His voice called to me softly. But this time, his deep, powerful voice was soft and vulnerable.

"_Masquerade...Paper faces on parade...Masquerade...Hide you face so the world will never find you..." _Just the sight of him, singing to the tune of his beautiful music box brought me to tears. I sighed, rather loudly, my eyes glazing over with a thin layer of tears. He looked up at me, shocked that I had come back. _"Christine, I love you..." _I smiled. Those words coming from him made me so happy.

"I love you, Angel." I said quietly, only loud enough for him to hear. His smile was half the size of mine, but he looked so happy. I think those three words were something that he had longed to hear for quite some time.

"Christine, what are you doing here?"

"I want to stay with you. I love you, more than you'll ever know." His smile brightened. I bent down to his level, and kissed him powerfully. This time, he knew how to react. His actions were bold, as were mine, and our hands knew just the right places to touch tenderly. We paused, only for a moment, to catch our breath. Our eyes, gleaming of passion.

But our loving moment was interrupted by the vicious sounds of angry people. A mob. A mob to take my Angel away from me!

"Angel, we must leave!"

"I know. But, Christine, before we go, I must tell you something. I am not an Angel. I have deceived you in the past. If you truly want to be with me, then you must know, that my name is Erik."

"Erik..." She rolled the name off her tongue. Tasting the sound on her lips. It was a perfect name for him. It was short, and to the point, but yet, left so much room for questions and mystery. "Well, Erik...we must leave. Those people are coming for you."

"Yes...I have a tunnel, over there" He pointed. "It leads out of here. We'll be safe, Christine."

"Alright. Let us go then! I cannot wait to end this ordeal."

"Christine...I apologize for making you chose between me and Raoul."

"There is no apology needed, Erik." She paused, "We are together now. That is all that matters to me."

"Let's go, then." He pulled a mirror away to reveal a small passage. And with that, we took out first steps together into freedom. Troubles may await us, but none of that mattered to us. We were finally together. For once in my life, I felt as if I were whole, and felt nothing but happiness and love.

**a/n: Ok! So, there's my first phic! It's veryy short, and a bit rushed, but review please! Tell me what you think of it. And I must ask, that if you do NOT like it, do NOT review. Constructive crticism is always welcome, especially since it is my first phic. Thanks for reading!**

**I would also like to say that I am thinking of continuing this, but I am not sure. Please, tell me what you want me to do with it. I would like 10 reviews, and I'll see from those. Thanks!**

**-LittleLotte**


End file.
